dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Isabelle d'Eon
Isabelle d'Eon is a young girl and prodigy of the sword, who has a potential that might one day surpass Vasco Strada, her mentor. Isabelle loves her fellow man and worships God every day with prayers that come straight from her heart with a soft smile and slightly flushed cheeks. However, she does not show even a slight distaste towards Devils and other beings of darkness, believing that good exists in all - until shown to be the opposite. She always wears a smile on her face and has her head high in the clouds; the type of girl that is kind to everyone and believes in them without fact nor evidence. She is the current leader of the chivalrous order of knights which has attached itself to the Church, the Fleur de Lys Ordre, which was made in honor of her ancestor, Le Chevalier d'Eon, and Jeanne d'Arc. The reason for her becoming the leader is because of the blood that flows through her veins - that of her ancestor that she is descended from; Le Chevalier d'Eon. Because of this, many of the members adore her for this fact alone. It can be said that she is "exalted" among the ranks of her fellow members. Isabelle is one of the three main characters, alongside Ex and Iphigenia, appearing in the now ongoing fanfiction Deus Vult. Appearance Isabelle possesses a lithe form with unblemished, slightly pale, skin, with a height of five feet one inch. She has a beautiful and youthful face, and coupled with her smile, makes her a very attractive woman that can cause many men, and some women, to blush. She has long, blonde hair, as smooth as silk, which nearly falls down to her waist, with the bangs falling down over her head and stopping just above her eyes, which are teal blue and are reminiscent of the ocean. She wears a white cape around her shoulders made out of silk, with the ends being split off and resembling that of petals. Under this silk garment, is a pink and purple dress with the skirt being layered and slightly transparent. She has on short, tight pants that open up at the end, just past her knees, into purple ruffles, resembling her skirt, as the pants split apart like petals. She wears pink heels with no socks and a purple cowboy-like hair on her head, with a lily decorating the side and a pink plume. She attaches the sheath of her sword on a brown belt which is worn diagonal just under her midriff, which the dress does not cover. Her sheath has a lily attached to the top of it. Personality Isabelle is a very kind and loyal individual, who never forgets a favor, even if it was small and something that could be overlooked without batting an eye. Her loyalty and good-nature know no bounds, to the point that she would die for anyone she cares for, and do so with a smile. She is an optimistic young girl, who believes in the good of people, even in Devils or Vampires, and will try to make friends with practically anyone she meets, though she can be nervous around new people. Being incredibly energetic and outgoing, she is usually seen frolicking about, smiling and generally having a good time doing whatever she is doing. Having a humble, polite, and naive personality, which was something she picked up from the time she spent with the Seraph Gabriel, she is shown to be an "innocent" and "clueless" young girl, who could be seen as a little sister to others. Though gentle and very compassionate in nature, she can become merciless during battle when those she cares for are in danger. Isabelle is a very forgiving and open-minded person, to the point that she wouldn't mind trying out new things or forgiving the worst of sinners, which not everyone can say they can do. However, though she can display a childlike innocence, she is actually a closet pervert towards anything having to do with breasts, wishing that one day she would have "big assets". Because of this, she often stares at the soft melons. It should also be of note, that if she were to meet Hyoudou Issei, the current Red Dragon Emperor, then an immediate bond will be forged between the two due to their similar interests in large breasts. History Isabelle, in the beginning, did not even know who she was. The only name she held within her chest, was that of "d'Eon". It could also be said that she had amnesia, but because she rarely talks of herself and of her problems, this can only be speculated as to the cause of why she does not know of her parents or what her real name was. When she was young, she lived in the slums of Paris, however, unlike the other residents of the area she found herself in, she did not stoop to stealing or even prostitution in order to survive. She remained pure - she kept to the morals that she had and always wore a smile, even when she hadn't eaten anything in days. However, her entire life flipped one day when she was found by Gabriel due to her extensive prayers, that even managed to catch the attention of the Four Great Seraph due to how fervent she was when praying. After being found by the kind-hearted Seraph, she was taken to Heaven, where she would enjoy the greatest "paradise" that she has ever known and is her best and favorite time of her life, even up until a decade later. However, she only knew this paradise for a single month. After that time, she was brought to the Church, where she would begin to train as an exorcist while offering prayers to Heaven and to Gabriel. She would one year later, join the Fleur de Lys Ordre after it was found out that the blood of Le Chevalier d'Eon flows through her veins, and she would soon become its youngest leader after the former stepped down due to increasing age. While at the Church, she would become "friends" with an older male named Godfrey, an Exorcist who had gained the rank of Cardinal at a young age, who was hailed to be the "Second Coming of Vasco Strada". Though the two dueled often, with Isabelle winning every engagement, she would always become angry at Godfrey, as he always held back. To her, it was as if he was looking down on her with each spar that they had. When Vasco Strada took her on as his pupil, he also, upon the current Pope's orders, took Godfrey as a second pupil. Though Isabelle wished to use this time to prove herself to the older man she considered her rival, she would lose this chance later when his wife was murdered by a Stray Devil, sending him into despair. He would one day leave the Church, and never come back - though he was not Excommunicated. When thinking of him, she would always do so with sadness in her eyes. After the peace treaty between the three factions, Gabriel and Michael asked of her to travel to Japan so that she could watch, protect, and to become "friends" with Ex. Isabelle gladly accepted and, alongside several other members of the Fleur de Lys Ordre, she traveled to Kuoh with a warm smile on her face. She would later meet Ex after some difficulty and with a flustered look, she set off to introduce herself to the Holy Spirit. Before she left the Church to travel to Japan, she was made a Cardinal by the Church. However, before this decision was heard by her, she was already long gone. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength - Being an Exorcist and the student of Vasco Strada, she has been trained so that she possesses exceptional strength so that she may fight against supernatural beings with more ease. Because of this, it can be said that she has the physical strength to match a Low-class Devil with marginal difficultly. However, on rare occasions, she can possibly exceed a Mid-class Devil in performance. This is due to her Holy Sword, La Pureté, as when she takes in the light it has absorbed, she can temporarily increase her physical power. Enhanced Speed - Being an Exorcist and the student of Vasco Strada, she has been trained so that she possessed an exceptional amount of speed so that she can fight against supernatural beings. However, she took this to another level and made her style of fighting revolve around her speed. When combined with the light she has absorbed using her Holy Sword, La Pureté, she can further increase her speed to the point of being able to move faster than the eye can keep track of. *'Acrobatics' - Through the use of her natural agility and training, Isabelle is able to gracefully dodge attacks with an assortment of flips, twirls, and rolls. She is said to possess the best sense of balance within the Church. Enhanced Endurance - Though she is a human, she is able to take several attacks and still continue forward. This came about due to her rigorous training with her mentor so that she could combat supernatural beings, such as Devils and Vampires. This is because she has gotten used to the pain and moving in such a way so as to minimize the damage done to her. When Isabelle takes in the light she has absorbed thanks to her Holy Sword, La Pureté, she can improve her endurance to the point that even a Mid-class Devil would be unable to damage her as easily as before. Enhanced Stamina - Though she is a human, she is able to fight for a much longer time than normal due to the rigorous training she has done with her mentor, so that she could combat supernatural beings, such as Devils. If she properly paces herself, she can fight for ten hours straight. Abnormal Reflexes - Isabelle possesses incredible reflexes which could only be abnormal for a human. It is to the point that even with less than a month of training with the sword, she was able to react to Vasco Strada's attacks - though, admittedly, he was holding back quite a bit so as to not hurt her. *It is to be noted that she can dodge a gunshot that is within three feet of her with ease. Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder - She was born with the aptitude to wield a Holy Sword. * Low Durandal Compatibility '''- Perhaps it was because she had spent a long time with Vasco Strada, or because of her very nature itself, but she possesses a low ability to wield Durandal. However, when compared to Xenovia Quarta, a fellow Exorcist, then it was an easy choice to pass her up due to the latter's higher aptitude in the Holy Sword. Though she shows no regret over not being able to wield her mentor's blade, she later admitted to Gabriel that she felt a small pain in her chest, causing the Seraph to comfort her gently. '''Master Swordswoman - Because of the extensive training she had undergone with Vasco Strada, she possesses a high skill in wielding a blade, to the point that she can even duel against supernatural beings and win with relative ease, depending on her opponent. Due to her talent in the blade, she easily picked up what was being taught to her and it is believed that with more experience, then she can even surpass Vasco Strada, who is believed to be the strongest human swordsman currently alive. Magic Neutralization - Due to being trained by Vasco Strada, she learned how to locate nearly any flaw in her opponents' magical attacks and become able to neutralize them by attacking at a specific point on the magic attack. Though she does not possess nearly as much experience or knowledge as Vasco Strada, she can still utilize this ability proficiently. Master Dancer - Isabelle has learned how to dance in many different styles, to the point that she could be called the "Master of the Dance". *It is to be noted, that Isabelle combined her prowess in dancing with her style of swordsmanship, creating something that could be called "sword dancing" or "dancing with a sword". Expert Violinist - Isabelle has learned how to play the violin with a near masterful level of expertise. It can be said that when she plays, all that hears listen well. Equipment ' ' La Pureté Alternatively known as the "White Lily of Purity" is, while it has a normal appearance, though beautiful in its own right, a rapier which Isabelle was given by one of the Four Great Seraphs, Gabriel, due to how pure she is (though it could also be because Gabriel helped raised her). Because of this, her blade possesses powerful Holy properties and a certain beauty that can entrance her opponents and bystanders when it is drawn and cut through the air. The blade is capable of absorbing light particles, turning them into Holy light, which Isabelle can then use to coat her rapier in the light to improve its power or use to send an energy wave through the air in the shape of a crescent moon to attack an enemy from far away. The absorbed light particles can also be taken in by the body, creating a pure white Holy Aura around the user, increasing their physical power by a wide margin. It is just below an Excalibur fragment in power, however, it could be considered better due to its wider range of utility when compared to each fragment individually. Trivia *Isabelle takes her name from the mother of Jeanne d'Arc - however, it is not her real name, as she does not know what it is. **She also takes her appearance from Le Chevalier d'Eon from Type-Moon. *Her rapier's name translates to "purity". *The translation of the name of the organization she leads is Flower Lily Order. **Her rank in it (regardless of her status as leader) is Paladin. *Isabelle is possibly not attracted to men, as when she was asked out by other members of the Fleur de Lys Ordre and other Exorcists, she always turned them down and has never been shown to be attracted to other men - though this could simply be due to disinterest or from her lack of understanding. **However, it is rumored that she is actually a lesbian among the other Exorcists. Though this rumor should be taken with a grain of salt. **This rumor started because she would sometimes be caught staring at a female's chest. *Isabelle being friends (rivals) with Godfrey was decided in the middle of his creation. * Isabelle's theme is "My Soul, your Beats! (Piano Cover)" composed by Animenz. Originally composed by Jun Maeda. It is the opening to Angel Beats. ** Isabelle's battle theme is "M'envoler vers toi (Fly To You)" by Phil Rey Gibbons with vocals being Felicia Farerre. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Exorcist Category:Deus Vult